Forever
by Nikki14
Summary: I'm not good at summaries...plz r&r! Dis is my 1st fan fic. Dis is a funny Mai/Joey fic. CHAPTER 4 IS UP!!! After all my trouble!! I will continue ;)
1. Just how much longer 'till I melt inside...

Forever  
  
Chapter one  
  
Just how much longer 'till I melt inside?  
  
  
  
This is my first try at a fanfic, so bear with me. This is a Mai/Joey fanfic, and it takes place after the island. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura share a large apartment with each their own bedroom, one bathroom, and a living room. They take turns paying the bills and grocery shopping, hence the "its so-and-so's" week comments. Enjoy the story, and plz r&r!  
  
  
  
Tristan stood up from the table, knocking over his chair, "Ahhhhh!!! I lost again!!! Grrrr...I'll get you next time Joey!!!" Joey took a sip of his coke, "yeah, sure ya will Tristan!!" Joey thought to himself, hmmmm, wonder if he knew I cheated??? nahhh..... "how'd ya beat me Joey?? I was winnin by alot!! grrrr.." Yugi walked into the living room where Joey and Tristan where playing, "What's goin on guys?" Yugi...great...now I'm in trouble... Joey thought "hey yug...I was just beatin Tristan at a game of poker!!" Yugi smiled "that's great Joey!" then upon seeing Joey's cards asked "this game wasn't for money was it??" Tristan looked at Joey and sighed, " yeah it was...how much I owe ya Joey?" Joey saw that Yugi knew he'd cheated "nutin, it was all in fun...hehe..." "YOU CHEATED AGAIN?!" Tristan exclaimed, when he saw Yugi smile "Your gonna start owing me every time I catch ya...err...Yugi catches ya!" Joey sighed " aww c'mon..." Yugi smiled "Joey's just kind of competitive..." Joey stood and put out a hand for Tristan to shake "no hard feelins?". As Tristan shook Joey's hand, 2 cards came out of his sleeve "WHY I OUGHTA!!!" Joey said as he swung around the table and tackled him to the floor. Bakura walked in at that moment "They played poker again?" "yep" was Yugi's reply. Bakura walked to the fridge and opened it... "its Tristan's week isn't it?" "yep" was again Yugi's chosen reply, as he watched the to old pals wrestle.  
  
"HA, GOTCHYA!!" Joey said as he pinned Tristan and pulled his leg back "GIVE!! GIVE!!" Tristan said the more his leg was pulled. "hehe, da J- man wins again!" The two friends laughed. "TRISTAN?!" Bakura yelled to get his attention. "are you eva going to buy any thing besides cookies, ice cream, soda, and cereal?" "I buy the occasional Mac'n cheese!" Tristan said in mockingly. Bakura sighed, "so I guess we're ordering the usual pizza?" "Yeah" Joey said "but make it thin crust this time" . "Ok" said Joey as he dialed the pizza phone for the number of the pizza place down the street.  
  
It was only Wednesday, and already all but Tristan were tired of Pizza. It was gonna be a long week. When Yugi hung up the phone it rang. "Well dats weird." Joey said as he went to pick it up. "Hello?" , "Hi Joey!" said the other end. "Serenity! How are ya?". "I'm doing great Joey, and you?" "Awesome!" Joey yelled into the phone. They talked for awhile, but when he hung up he announced "Tea an Serenity found anoder girl dat we know for dere third person ta share with." "Oh yeah?" Tristan said, shoving oreos in his mouth, "who?" "Mai Valentine" Joey stated matter-of-factly. "Mai?" Yugi questioned "yep, and dere gonna take turns payin da bills like us." He trailed off. "What?" he looked at Yugi "what are you guys starin at me for?". Bakura broke into a laugh, followed by the others, except Joey. "WHAT?!" Joey asked impatiently. Laughing yugi said "you just stuck your and in the cooking disaster from last night!" "AHHHHH YUCK!!" Joey yelled, right before wiping it on Tristan's sleeve. "dats nasty man!" You guys didn't throw dat out or sumin??" Yugi laughed "nobody wanted to touch it!" . "Well dats what ya get for tryin ta cook!" Joey exclaimed, as he knew he was the only one who could cook even Mac'n cheese there. "only da J-man can do everyting!" they all laughed. Then the doorbell rang and there was a mad rush for the door. The rush ended with the pizza man opening the door himself and all the guys in a dogpile on the floor. "uhhh.whos got money on 'em?" Joey asked. "I do." Tristan said and got up and took the pizza and gave the pizza man money. "PIZZA!!"  
  
I know, I know. Stupid beginning. but gimme a break. It's my first try! More soon. PLEASE REVIEW. - Nikki 


	2. I look around, there’s nowhere to hide!

Forever  
  
Ch. 2 I look around, there's nowhere to hide!  
  
Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
  
  
Alright, here's chapter 2. I don't know what ta fix if u don't review people! Enjoy chapter 2 of my first try at a fanfic. I'd like to explain that their apartment's front door goes outside onto a porch, not into a hallway. They're on the first floor, and there's a door in the kitchen (on the left) that connects them to a hallway that leads to the other apartments. Thanks for reading!  
  
"ohhhh, my head." Joey said as he sat up. " "dat was some night!". KNOCK KNOCK. Joey got out of bed and answered the door. "listen here punk" the guy at the door said, "Where's OUR MONEY?" Joey stood for a moment. Oh yeah..He'd dueled these guys for money when he thought he was good.but he lost. " I don't got it right now.I'll have it soon, I promise." "Right WHEELER!" the man said as he smashed Joey to the wall. Another man walked in. "does he have it?" "No" Said the first man roughly as he cuffed Joey across the face. "The little punk says he'll have soon!". "Mr. Wheeler" The 2nd guy said, "How are you getting this money?" "I'll get it!" Joey said loudly as he was punched in the stomach "I'll get it! Buh-lieve me!" He was struck again, in the arm with a left jab in the arm. "We'll be back.soon" said the first man as they left. Great Joey thought. More to add to my freakin screwed life. Hmmmm now where am I getting dis money? Poker? Nahhhh.uhhhh. Yugi walked in to see Joey slumped against the wall. "What happened?" "nuthin" Joey said "I.uh.ran inta da wall cuz it was so dark an I was half asleep." Yugi let it go. " uh huh, lets get you back to bed." "No thanks" Joey said "I got up on purpose.I'll be back for lunch." "ok Joey" Yugi said. He didn't believe a word of his bullshit, but apparently he didn't want to talk. Oh well, he thought, how bad could it be? He opened the cabinet only to remember it was still Tristan's week.  
  
"TRISTAN?!" Yugi said loudly so as to wake him up, loudly enough that he didn't hear Joey leave. Tristan walked in, still very much asleep. "whaa? You lose sumin???" "No" said Yugi "I'm Hungry." "Then eat something STUPID!" Yugi shook his head "Its your week remember? There's no food.at least no edible food..." Tristan looked like he was gonna kill yugi, but then finally said, "Alright, I'll go to the grocery store." "REALLY?" Bakura said walking in. "Real food??" Tristan muttered certain things at both of them while they laughed.." I'm really going!" He laughed with them for a minute before he left. "How much do you want to bet he comes back with cookies and snack cakes?" Bakura said turning to Yugi. Yugi nodded in agreement. "hmmm I wonder If we can find one of Joey's stashes of real food?" He said to Bakura. "I doubt it, he's good, but we can try."  
  
Four hours later, Joey came back four hundred dollars richer. "I'm home!" He shouted gleefully. He had earned the money fair and square. "Yugi?" "Bakura?" He looked around. Where could dey be? He thought and decided it wasn't important. He went into the living room and sat on the couch while pulling out some food from a secret stash between the cushions. He flipped on the t.v. and channel surfed until he found something remotely entertaining. Yugi walked in "Tristan left to go grocery shopping 4 hours ago.and he's not back." Bakura came into the livingroom "Can you spare some stash?" "ANYTHING EDIBLE?" Joey laughed and gave them some chips, and walked into his room. He came out with cold hot dogs. "Dogs anyone? I gottem and I'll cook 'em for ya!" The yelled their agreements and Joey set to work in the kitchen.  
  
Another 30 mins later they had finished their lunch and Tristan walked in the door. "I'M BACK!" "Finally!" Joey exclaimed laughing. "Did you bring any real food perchance?" Bakura asked staring at the grocery bags. "Yep!" Tristan exclaimed gleefully "Some chic at the store helped me!" They all laughed. After they unpacked the grocery bags and had started stuffing their faces someone knocked on the door. "I'm mot mittin mit! Foo fit it!" "fimm mot getting fit foo get kit!" It went on like this for a few minutes before Joey answered the door. "Serenity!" He spun her in a circle on the front porch. "hee hee! Hi Joey!" Serenity smiled as Joey put her down. "So what's up lil sis? Like your new apartment?" Serenity nodded and walked inside with Joey. "Fii sferinmity!" Tristan said through his deli sandwich. Serenity laughed "Hi Tristan!" There was a chorus of hi's and 'ellos across the room and random greetings and questions. "Hungry Serenity?" Yugi asked, pointing to a sandwich. "uhhh.that's ok Yugi" Serenity said, looking at Tristan's choices in sandwiches. "Joey? Can I stay here for a night or two?" "Sure Serenity" Joey said "why?" Serenity smiled "Moving in is tough, but I finished first and I kinda want a break." "Awesome!" They laughed and Joey found something from the bags that Serenity would eat. "OHHH!" Joey said loudly "I just got a killer Idea! Lets take the whole gang down to da beach! Ya know Serenity, dat spot I took ya when we were little!" They all gave their excited replies and made plans. "Tea and Mai too?" Serenity asked, and Joey nodded and took a huge bite out of his sandwich. This was going to be great.  
  
  
  
Well, how do you like it so far? To say.CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON.please? Remember this is my first try at a fanfic, so just tell me what you do and don't like. NO FLAMES. Next chapter coming soon!  
  
-Nikki 


	3. Why do I love you the way that I do?

Forever  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Why do I love you the way that I do?  
  
Aww man! You guys r great! ::sniff sniff:: I feel so loved!! ;) Here's my next chapter. And by the way, in case I forgot to mention, the chapter titles are taken from a song/poem I wrote. ;) Enjoy, and continue ta review!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh do you really think I'd be writing fanfics??  
  
After an hour of begging Tristan caved in. "ALRIGHT! We can take my car." There was a chorus of yea's and yahoo's across the room. They piled into Tristan's 3 row convertible. Joey Sat in the back row alone, Yugi and Bakura who were talking sat in the 2nd row. Tristan got in the driver seat while Serenity sat in the passenger seat. "I'll give ya directions to my apartment." She said as she got in. "AN WE'RE OFF!" Joey yelled happily. When they got to the apartment Serenity got out and went inside. "They're coming!" She said happily. She turned on the radio and Weezer's holiday came on. "OoOoOoOoOoOo!!! I love this song!" she exclaimed. Mai sat in the far back with Joey. Tea sat on Yugi's right, Bakura was on his left. They all began to sing with the radio.  
  
They got to the beach and started to run around like they were kids again. "Lets play volley ball!" Serenity yelled. "I don't feel like volley ball.I think I'll just lay out." Mai said. "uh uh Mai!" Joey said "You hafta play with us!" "Oh I DO,do I?" Mai replied. "aww c'mon Mai! Don't ruin it for us.." He gave her the puppy eyes along with the world famous Joey smile. "puhleeease????" "Oh all right" She gave into him. They got into teams. Tristan, Serenity, and Yugi vs. Joey, Mai and Bakura. Tea just wanted to cheer on both teams and keep score in the sand. Joey's team ended up winning, 10-3. "That was great!" Yugi said. "Now if only he were able to get all those balls that flew ova his head.." Bakura whispered to Mai and Joey who broke into laughs, a little to loudly. Tristan caught on and snickered trying to keep from laughing too loudly. "WHAT?!" Yugi asked, oblivious to their joke. "You guys!" Tea said and gave them the "your gonna get it if you don't shut up look". They stopped laughing and to cover Joey said "Hey serenity lets build a sandcastle!"  
  
While they were building, the rest of the guys were swimming and Tea and Mai were lying out, catching rays. "Do you remember this place?" Joey asked. It dawned on Serenity "This is the place you took me when we were kids! Oh my god Joey!" Joey smiled. He knew she would catch on, "You still like?" "YOU KIDDING?" she yelled, " I missed this sooo much Joey!" She hugged him and he realized how much he missed her. "I'm gonna go get a drink real quick." He said "okay Joey! I'll work on the castle." She said as she watched him leave. He walked over and nearly stepped on Mai. "WATCH IT!" she screamed. "oops!" He said sarcastically as he kicked sand on her. "JOESEPH WHEELER!" She tackled him to the ground "ahhhh!" Joey yelled. They both laughed as they fell. Man! He thought, She's hot in dat swimsuit, and she's kinda cute when she laughs, an.WHOA! Hello! Jeeze Wheeler! Ya barley know her! Real nice. He got up laughing "How 'bout dat volleyball game!" Mai laughed "yeah, we creamed 'em!" Mai layed back down on her towel "and no kicking sand on me!" Joey laughed "I won't, promise." Mai looked at him through her sunglasses he is kinda cute.and his smile! HOLD UP! Stupid Mai.he's just some punk kid you met on the island, she thought to herself. Joey walked to the cooler for his drink when he saw a note on top of it. The note said "Meet me under the bridge in 10 minutes. Don't be late." "WHAT DA?!" Joey yelled. This hadn't been here when he'd stopped to talk to Mai. Mai, who was startled by his yell said "what's wrong Joey? What happened?" "uhh.nuthin. Just a big bug." he pretended to swat off a bug while putting the note in his swim shorts pocket. "Alright Joey." she said. I wonder what he really saw? She thought to herself.hmmm.  
  
Joey drank his drink and talked to his sister for 7 minutes before he told her he'd be right back. He wandered over to the dock and stood beneath it. He leaned on one of the support posts of the 35ft. high dock. Suddenly he was grabbed and his arms were twisted behind his back. A gruff voice whispered in his ear "you got da money, PUNK?!" He had screamed the last word, causing Joey to flich. "Two for flinches!" came an annoying voice on his right. He was then jabbed twice in his right arm. "Damnit!!" Joey yelled "I have da money, QUIT DAT!" "Hand it ova here" said the man behind his back, who let him go. Joey reached in his swimshorts pocket and pulled out the $400, which he had put In there just in case. "Here Tony" Joey said as he shoved in the man who had been behind him's face. "Where the rest?" said the annoying voice on his right. "WHAT?! I only owed ya $400 Mikey!" Tony grabbed him an put him into a half Nelson. Joey kicked his feet out from under him, and started to run, but was tackled by Mikey. Joey easily threw Mikey off, and when he got back up roundhoused him right between the legs. Mikey yelled out in pain, an Tony managed to get Joeys hands behind his back, and Joey's feet to his right. The more Joey struggled, the more his arms were pulled in ways they shouldn't be able to. Tony said "You owe us.." He paused as if deciding just how much. "$2,000.give or take" "WHAT?!" and then another voice came from behind them "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU BASTARD!"  
  
I know I know, cliffhanger. Dude! All Hail Microsoft Word!!! My comp. Froze right before I saved this and I screamed and did.random things and it wouldn't turn back on! I turned it back on very early this morning so I could start re-typing and guess what came up when I started Microsoft word? "Unsaved document 1 {recovered}" I JUMPED FOR JOY!! Of course it did get me back for the flip-flop.but that's another story. ;) I will write more later! Please R&R. Thanks.  
  
-Nikki 


	4. You know that anytime I'd take a dive fo...

Forever  
  
Chapter 4 You know that anytime I'd take a dive for you  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh or bowling for soup and my computer broke I wouldn't have to wait for it to get fixed, I'd just swivel my chair to the next one ;)  
  
Thanks SOOOOO Much for da reviews. I'm gonna try updating from dis comp. Instead 'till my own until its fixed. Shanni I'm gonna try that spacin thing, hope it works, cuz as you can tel my dot dot dot's havn't been working, they turn inta.'s ;)  
  
Joey turned in time to see Mai come at the man holding Joey with a jump kick. " 3 AGAINST 1 ISN'T FAIR!!" "3 against one?" Joey questioned. Mai pointed up as she shoved him to the left. "JACK?!" Jack jumped down, still holding then gun he had been trying to aim at Joey. "yeah, dats right Joey. I'm goin broke an $400 smackers just ain't gonna cover it." "Back off Jack" was all Joey could say before Mikey jumped up from behind and kicked joeys feet out from under him. Joey and Mikey were trading punches and Jack was aiming, Tony got up and went for Joey but Mai gave him a roundhouse in the right side of his face. "YOU BITCH!!" Tony rounded on Mai and caught her up under his arm and passed her to Jack while mouthing "blackmail". "OH NO YA DON'T!" Joey yelled as he gave Mikey a right hook into the stomach, making him double over in pain. "You leave her outta dis!" "awwww, idn't dat sweet" Jack said as he turned then gun on Mai, but before he could get any further Tristan jumped on his back yelling "Where's MY money punk???"  
  
Mai wriggled out of Tony hold while Joey jabbed him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious. Tristan turned and winked at Joey, Jack didn't owe him one penny, but Jack has a bad memory. "YOU!! Fine, we'll uh.call it even cuz your buddy wheeler boy owes me." Joey feigned a jump at him and laughed when Jack flinched. Mai slapped him, "You perv.! You tried to do more than shoot me!" Jack smiled and started to semi-quote the movie shaft "Your one bad mother." and Joey broke in with the "watch yo mouth!"  
  
Tristan ran ahead gloating about saving lives ect. And Joey turned to Mai. "How'd ya know where I went?" Mai smiled "Joseph, when a guy yells at a cooler something's wrong, and besides, your sister was beginning to worry." Joey smiled and side glanced her. He really liked that swimsuit. Tristan turned and smiled at them "OoOoOoOo!! Joey's got eyes for Mai! Hey, that rhymes dude!" Joey blushed "Watch it Tristan, or I'll make sure ya can't eva rhyme again!" Mai hand givin them the look as if to say, "not in his lifetime!" Joey sighed, one problem down.  
  
They went back to the others, of which only Serenity had noticed their absence. They stayed at the beach for 2 more hours before piling into Tristan's car, same seats as before. "You guys better not get my leather seats wet!" He started in on a lecture and Serenity turned on the radio. Joey stared off into space and unconsciously sang along with the radio. Serenity squealed as a song she really liked called "The girl all the bad guys want" came on. "8 o'clock Monday night and I'm waiting, to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me, her name is Lola she's a rocker with a nose ring, she wears a 2-wig, but I'm not quite sure what that means." Yugi sang. He was pretty good, and Serenity sang the next verse "And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing, she doesn't notice me..." Bakura sang the next lines, and he was REALLY "Sensational" "She's watching wrestling, Creaming over tough guys, listening to rap metal, Turn tables in her eyes..." Joey hadn't been paying attention, and was singing every line, but was barley audible. He glanced at Mai and then turned back to the window. Everyone was quiet and listened to Joey sing every once in a while, even though he didn't know he was singing.  
  
Joey: "Its like a bad movie. She's lookin through me If you were me then you'd be screaming "someone shoot me" as I fail miserably tryin to get The Girl All The Bad Guys Want, Cuz she's The Girl All The Bad Guys Want."  
  
Tristan: (quiet at first, but then louder as he is trying to out do Yugi and Bakura) "She likes the godsmacking, I like kejan orange, her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at your dad,"  
  
Yugi: She sez she liked to score, some refer and I'm 40, She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have.  
  
Mai: (Joey glances at her when she sings) "And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing, she doesn't notice me...  
  
Bakura: "She's watching wrestling, Creamin over tough guys, Listening to rap metal, Turn tables in 'er eyes...  
  
Yugi: (smiling while singing) "She likes em with a mustache, Race track season pass, drivin in a trans am, doesn't always make a man.  
  
Joey: (Mai is watching while he sings, and she is thinking he's pretty good.) "Its like a bad movie, she's lookin through me, If you were me then you'd be screaming "someone shoot me" as I fail miserably tryin to get The Girl All The Bad Guys Want"  
  
Tristan: "Cuz she's The Girl All The Bad Guys Want."  
  
Tea: "cuz she's The Girl All The Bad Guys Want."  
  
Bakura: "cuz she's The Girl All The Bad Guys Want. There she goes again with fishnets on and dreadlocks in her hair,"  
  
Joey: (everyone is completely quiet. Joey has gradually been getting louder without knowing and they know what's coming.) "she broke my heart I wanna be sedated, All I wanted was to see her naked!!"  
  
Everyone breaks out into laughter. Confused Joey looks at everyone staring at him "What?! Whad I do??" They all continue singing until they get to the girls apartment. They drop Mai and Tea off and head to their own beds, Serenity offered ta sleep on the couch.  
  
  
  
I'M FIANALLY FINISHED WITH CH. 4!! WHAHOO!!! ::jumps around room and is promptly told she has 10 seconds left on the computer:: awwww man! Well, hope you enjoy! I'll try an keep publishing from here 'till my comp. Is fixed. Lata!  
  
-Nikki 


	5. Kick Start the Golden Generator

Chapter 6  
  
Kick start the golden generator  
  
Disclaimer- ::sniff:: I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh.::sniff:: or at least had Seto as a Bf so he could fix my comp.  
  
Okie Peeps, my comp. is back up. From now on my ch. Titles will be from the Red Hot Chili Peppers' song "Can't Stop". I hope u like it, I'm really havin some trouble so hang in dere! Take my poll on my desc. To say what I should write next. I'm gonna end this fic soon bcuz I just don't feel for it anymore.its not the same.;) oh well, my fault for not savin ta disc huh?  
  
  
  
Joey is asleep, everyone else is awake. Tristan is talking, "I can't cook, You cook Yugi!" Yugi pleads "noone ever taught me how! I can only make burnt crisps with sour milk!" Serenity walks groggily in, and Bakura backs away "Oh no, don't look at me, don't even think about it! Why not just go wake up Joey?" Tristan complained, "I don't want another shiner! I'M NOT DOIN IT!" Yugi shook his head, Serenity smiled and Bakura shrugged and said, "I guess that means no breakfast." Tristan's stomach growled, ".alright fine, I'll wake him up." Tristan walked quietly into Joey's room with Yugi and Bakura in tow. "Joey.wake up." Tristan half whispered. Serenity was a little louder "Joey.JOey.JOEY!" Joey didn't even move. Tristan shook Joey then jumped back. "Nothing! Man! Ya'd think the dude died!" Bakura said, "try yelling in his ear, or cold water." Tristan nodded and yelled in Joey's ear. Nothing. Tristan got a glass of cold water and came back. He tripped over a t-shirt and went and got another glass. He stood over Joey and tried talking one more time "Joey.ya'd better get up dude." He poured the glass on Joey, who yelled and cussed, blindly trying to find who poured water on him. "TRISTAN!!" He found him and knocked the wind out of him.  
  
Yugi said, "All we wanted was breakfast." Joey glared at him in the dim light. Bakura, Serenity, and Yugi pleaded him with their eyes while Tristan doubled over in pain. Joey gave in "fine, whado'ya want?" "ummmmm..whatever you can make out of what we have." Yugi said. Joey made French toast, and helped Tristan to the table. They all began to eat, but the doorbell rang. Joey sighed heavily and got up to answer the door. Mai and Tea were at the door grinning evilly. "We get to chose where we go today!" Tea exclaimed in her obnoxious cheerleader voice. Joey raised one eyebrow "ehhhh, ands where's dat??" Mai grinned even more and said "SHOPPING of course!!" They ran to Serenity and Joey told the guys the news. Tristan immediately started complaining "Awwwww maaaaann!! Dude, do we hafta?" Joey smirked and joined "Yeah, Wha'd we eva do ta you?" Mai rolled her eyes, "The Mega mall just opened and I WANNA GO!" Joey put his hands halfway up like he was being arrested "ok, ok!"  
  
10 minutes later they all got into Tristan's convertible and headed to the mall. They were singing along with Emeniem's "guess who's back". (hehe, do you get it my loyal readers?) Joey was whining to annoy Tristan "Can I have a soda?" "NOT in MY car!" Tristan yelled to him. "Can we stop for burgers?" "If you were driving and this was your car we could." It went on until they pulled into a parking space. Everyone got out of the car laughing because Joey had almost made Tristan wreck his own car and he was really pissed off. The girls were talking about all the sales and Joey and Tristan were being immature, while Yugi and Bakura watched laughing.  
  
Joey ran to the front of the group as they were walking in the mall, and he turned his head around slightly behind him and stuck his tongue out at Tristan. "Na na na na na na na!" He ran smack into someone who immediately through him to the ground. "HOLY SHIT!" He exclaimed, "what da.what are YOU doing here?!"  
  
Hehehe dun dun dunnnnn! Thank you to my readers for checking back while my comp. was down! More soon, I promise. Plz R&R  
  
-Nikki 


End file.
